The Blood Red Coat
by fanofthearts
Summary: A shooting at the clinc leaves one doctor dead and another severly wounded. And will Nick realize what he has been needing has been right in there all along?Finished!
1. Default Chapter

The Blood Red Coat  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the character, only the plot.  
  
Summary- A shooting at the clinic leaves one doctor dead and the other wounded. Through all the chaos one man realizes what has needed is right in front of him. Takes place in the third season, Dana is still here.  
  
It had been a horribly busy day at the clinic and it was now 5:00pm and neither Lu nor Dana had gotten a break since lunch.  
  
"Peter can you get Emily a refill on her inhaler?" Lu asked.  
  
" Sure Lu no problem." He said as he led her towards the pharmacy.  
  
" Who is next Lana?" Lu said tiredly as she walked up to the receptions desk.  
  
" Your finally done Lu."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the refrigerator. Just then Dana came out of her office. "Who's next for me Lana?"  
  
"Well let me see." Just then Henry, one of the doctors' form up stairs, cut Lana short.  
  
" Has anyone seen my patient? He's about 6'1'', still in a gown."  
  
" You lost a patient? Lu asked him in disbelief as she walked over and handed Dana a half of sandwich. She smiled her thanks.  
  
" Yeah, a mental, he knocked down three RNs and took off."  
  
" Great, did you notify security?" Dana asked.  
  
" Yes they are on the look out. Give me a ring if you see him."  
  
" We will." Lu called after him.  
  
" Before they catch that guy what are we suppose to do, just sit here and wait for him to show up and try and kill us."  
  
" Lana don't be silly he's probably not even on this floor and security probably has him by now." Dana said as she started to walk back towards her office. Just then a gun went off.  
  
" What the hell?!" Lu said as she turned to her left and saw a man come running down the hall carrying a gun.  
  
" Hit the dirt everyone!" Someone yelled. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Lu.  
  
Lana ducked behind the reception desk, Lu and Dana were frozen in their places not daring to move. He pointed the gun at Lu. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced her self for the shot. The gun went off.  
  
After a few seconds she opened her eyes and turned around to see Dana fall to the floor a few feet away from her, holding her right side. Following her instinct Lu lunged for her. Quickly ripping Dana's pence to where she could see where the wound was located and how bad the bullet was imbedded. "Damn it!!" Lu yelled as she pressed down on the hole with the sleeve of her coat. She was about to yell for assistance when the man stood over her.  
  
"Get away." He commanded as he cocked his gun and aimed it at Lu's head.  
  
Lu stayed where she was pushing down harder on Dana as the blood turned her white coat a deep red.  
  
" I said get away!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Lu stayed where she was. Everyone else in the room was dead silent. Lana watched helplessly form under the desk.  
  
"You asked for it you murderer!!!!" He yelled as he cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please Review!!! Please Review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Blood Red Coat  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the character, only the plot.  
  
Summary- A shooting at the clinic leaves one doctor dead and the other wounded. Through all the chaos one man realizes what has needed is right in front of him. Takes place in the third season, Dana is still here.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lu closed her eyes and heard the click of the gun then another and another. It was empty. Lu breathed a sigh of relief. Just when she thought she was safe he pulled out a scalpel. Lu looked at him with horror as he brought the knife up above his head and was about to bring it down on her when someone lunged across the room and pined the man to the ground. Lu looked up in surprise to see Nick beat him to the ground. Seconds later security came running in. It took two officers to restrain Nick, as they arrested the man.  
  
"Lana?" Lu yelled  
  
"Yeah kid, Lana's fine." She replied getting up from behind the desk.  
  
"Get me a gurney!! Somebody, I need assistance, Doctor down!"  
  
Lana returned with a gurney and two RNs.  
  
"Ok on my count, one, two, and." Lu said as they lifted Dana on to a gurney. "Female age 39 gun shot wound to the right thigh. I want an Anesthesiologist who's on call?"  
  
"Brimeyer." One of then said.  
  
"Ok, ready and OR, page him. Lets roll her!" Lu yelled. Her eye's began to burn with tears, She was confused and shaken' with all that had just happened.  
  
" What the hell is going on down here!?!" Dr. Jackson yelled as her came out of the elevator as Lu and her team ran past him with Dana. "Oh dear God!" he said as he ran after them. Lu steered the gurney left to void the body of Henry. Again Lu's eyes burned, her face and coat were stained with blood. Lu and her team, followed by Jackson and Lana, busted in to the busy ER.  
  
"On my count one, two, and." Lu said as they transferred Dana on to a table. "Ok someone page Brimeyer. I need an Anesthesiologist, give me an IV and start a central line STAT! Come on lets move!" Lu yelled.  
  
The nurse put an IV in Dana's hand and began preparing her for surgery. "I need someone to sign for her." The RN said.  
  
" Here." Lu said as she scribbled her name on the paper. "What's up?"  
  
"BP is 90/100 pulse is 160. Tell the OR we are coming up now." Another doctor said.  
  
They transfused Dana on to a gurney and where ready to take her up stairs when Dr. Jackson pulled Lu back. "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"To scrub in and observe."  
  
" No your not." Bob said as he garbed Lu by the arm.  
  
"Yes I am." Lu said harshly, pulling away and ran up the stairs to the OR area.  
  
  
  
Lu stood in the corner of the OR watching the doctors cut into Dana and remove the bullet. Lu had never gotten sick from the sight of blood before, but this time she hardly made it to the bathroom in time. Lana watched Lu as she came down form up stairs and walked quietly in to her office. She waited awhile before heading towards her office. She walked in and found Lu curled up on the couch sobbing. "Come here kid." Lana said. "It's going to be alright."  
  
After some of her tears had cleared she looked up. "I just keep seeing that over and over again in my head." Lu said. "She was shot right here in the clinic, and Henry was killed right down the hall. That could have been me." Lu paused. "How did he get a gun in here?"  
  
"They aren't sure on that yet."  
  
"Look at this." Lu said as she held up her hands that were visibly vibrating.  
  
"Its ok." Lana said as she pulled Lu into her again. "You are really luck. If Dr. Stowe wouldn't have distracted him you would have been the one on that table."  
  
"Dana did that?"  
  
"Thought you knew. I saw her, as soon as the gun was pointed at you she ran to knock the man down but he was too quick for her."  
  
"Oh my god." Lu just sat there letting everything settle. "What happened to Nick?" Lu asked when she finally spoke.  
  
"He is fine he has a black eye though."  
  
Peter walked through the door. "You two alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine. How about your arm."  
  
"Oh it will be good as new with time."  
  
" What happened?" Lu asked.  
  
"I was one of the RN's that our madman pushed. Its not a bad break." He said as he flexed his fingers and sat down.  
  
"Does he have a name?"  
  
"Yeah, Douglas something or other. He keeps on having flashbacks to the war. One of the other doctors said that when he was over seas a doctor couldn't save his best friend and I guess he took his anger out on us."  
  
Just then the PA system came on. "Dr. Luisa Delgado, please go to Dr. Jackson's office Dr. Delgado."  
  
"Great, that's never good." Lu said.  
  
Once she arrived in his office Lu found Robert pacing back and forward. When he looked up she could see that he had been crying. Which made Lu very uneasy.  
  
Oh Dr. Delgado please sit down." He said as he tried to compose himself.  
  
"I know that you and Dr. Stowe have been working together for a few years and this may be hard to accept but." He took a deep breath. "You are going to have to have a new partner."  
  
Lu turned pale and held her breath.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Blood Red Coat  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, only the plot.  
  
Summary- A shooting at the clinic leaves one doctor dead and the other wounded. Through all the chaos one man realizes what he has needed is right in front of him. Takes place in the third season, Dana is still here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? Is Dana."  
  
"No, she is going to be fine." Lu breathed a sigh of relief. " But," Dr. Jackson continued "Dana is going to be laid up for a while so you will be assigned a new partner for the next couple of months. She will need aggressive physical therapy for about a year," Lu nodded.  
  
"So this new partner thing, it's not going to be a permanent."  
  
"No, not at all. You know Dana would want to work today if we would let her."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Is she out of surgery?"  
  
"Yes, she is"  
  
"What room?"  
  
" Three thirteen."  
  
Lu walked out of his office and took the elevator to the third floor. She entered Dana's dimly lit room. She was a sleep. Lu pulled up a chair and took Dana's hand and waited for her to wake up. After two hours Dana woke up, "Oh ow, Lu?"  
  
"Yeah, Dana, I'm here."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
" Do you remember anything?"  
  
" No.I.I'm not sure."  
  
"Well I'm not going to tell you the details, but, Dana, you were shot in the leg. You are going to be fine, but just get ready for the torturous physical therapy." Dana just lay there for a minute. "What about my patients?" Lu smiled "Lets just worry about you for now."  
  
"But they need me."  
  
"Dana, I promise they will be fine," Dana smiled.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About three in the morning."  
  
"Why are you still here?" Dana questioned.  
  
"I was waiting for you to wake up."  
  
"What about Marc?"  
  
"Dana, don't worry about anything, just try to get some sleep." Dana smiled and nodded. " Do you need any morphine or anything?"  
  
"I don't think so. I am tired."  
  
"Well, I should be going and let you get some sleep." Lu stood. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Lu, wait. Could you just sit with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Sure." Lu sat back down, but instead of leaving like she had planned she fell a sleep too.  
  
9:00 am Lu was awakened up by the sound of her pager. "Stupid thing." She said as she turned the beeping off. "The ER, at this time." She thought. She looked at the clock, "Nine! I was supposed to be at work two hour ago." Lu looked at Dana, who was still sleeping, and then ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Who paged me!?" Lu yelled into the busy room. Nick looked up.  
  
"I did, 28 female, keeps muttering your name, BP is not to my liking Pulse is normal I'm putting her through to the OR."  
  
Lu recognized the patient immediately. "Alicia you are going to be alright. We're going to have t do surgery on your leg the bone is split. You are going to be fine."  
  
"It hurts Lu."  
  
"I know it does, baby. We will give you some medicine to stop that pain." An RN injected the painkiller. "It will be ok." Lu reassured her. Alicia nodded.  
  
"Ok, lets roll her." Another doctor said.  
  
"Nick?" Lu asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you have a minuet?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
They walked outside into the chilly Philly air. "Thank you for what you did, you saved my life and probably a lot of others."  
  
Nick smiled. "That's my job."  
  
"No really."  
  
"Well you are welcome."  
  
"Have you seen Dana yet?" Lu asked.  
  
"No, in fact that's what I was going to do when I got a free minute."  
  
"I think she should be awake now. I won't stay long. I need to go home and change and start the day."  
  
"What room is it? I can find it."  
  
"No. I'll come up with you. I'd like to see how she is doing."  
  
"Ok, hey Lu, tonight if you are free, do you want to have diner with me?"  
  
"You mean like a date?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but if you're not ready.um. that's fine."  
  
"I. ah.yeah I think I'm ready, I mean its just diner with a friend."  
  
"Ok I'll pick you up at six for dinner. What about a movie?"  
  
" That will be good, Marc will be at his dads this weekend, and I think that this 'date' will do me good."  
  
"Shall we?" Nick questioned as they headed back inside.  
  
"I do not consider that cooked." Dana argued with one of the nurse who brought her breakfast.  
  
"Well, look who's up!" Lu said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Lu." Dana lit up. "Could you please bring me some decent food?"  
  
Lu pondered. "Maybe."  
  
The nurse looked up in relief and walked out. "Care for some company?"  
  
"Nick!" Dana said a little too happily.  
  
"They have her on too many drugs." Lu whispered to Nick. "I'll see you two later."  
  
"Ok I'll pick you at six." Nick added.  
  
  
  
Lu went home and got in the shower, changed clothes and returned to RWHC. After along day of patents Lu went home took another shower and got Marc off to Bill's and got ready for her 'date'. Lu didn't know what to wear because she had no idea where Nick was taking her. She chose a simple black dress and pinned her hair up. At six on the nose Nick knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello." Lu said as she came out of her apartment. "I hope I'm not overdressed."  
  
"Not at all, you look beautiful." Nick said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Lu blushed, "Thank you. Where are we going?"  
  
"A little place on Seventh Avenue."  
  
"Sounds nice." Lu took Nick's arm as they made there way to his Camero. They talked for hours at the restaurant and before they knew it, it was 10:00pm.  
  
"I think we should skip the movie. I have to be at work early."  
  
"Yeah, so do I," Nick replied. " What are you doing next Monday?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Care to go to a movie?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Nick walked Lu to her door. "I had a great time tonight."  
  
"So did I."  
  
He leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips, Lu kissed him back. "See you tomorrow." "Yeah, goodnight."  
  
Two Months Later.  
  
"Do you really think that you are up to all of this?" Lu asked as she walked with Dana down the hall to the clinic.  
  
"Yes, and I can't wait for things to get back to normal."  
  
"I would never call anything normal." Dana laughed.  
  
"Ahhh, just the two people I wanted to see." Dr. Jackson said.  
  
" Oh no, what did I do wrong this time?" Lu asked in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Robert looked at her for a second and then turned to Dana, " Are you sure you are ready to do all this?"  
  
"Yes, Bob, I think I'm very capable of taking care of my own patients."  
  
"Remember, no ER." Lu put in.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Follow me ladies." Dr. Jackson said as he led them to where the hospital and the clinic met. "What do you think?"  
  
Dana and Lu looked at each other and then gave Robert a questioning stare.  
  
"Well, come on. Say something."  
  
"It's.um I like it." Lu finally said.  
  
"Maybe the coat is too much. The plaque might have been sufficient."  
  
"Dana?"  
  
"I think that it's a good way to commemorate Henry." Dana said.  
  
" Dr. Delgado there is a new coat on your desk."  
  
"How did you get that? I sent it to the cleaners."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Bob, it really is nice."  
  
"Well thank you. Now if you would excuse me I have a board meeting." He said as he left.  
  
"What do you say, partner?" Lu asked as she extended her had to shake Dana's. Dana smiled and shook Lu's hand, "I think we should get to work." They walked together down the hall back into the clinic to begin another long day at Rittenhouse Women's Health Center.  
  
The End 


End file.
